Amber Arrives
by Keri1
Summary: When Amber Waters, Lana's cousin, arrives in Smallville...will Lex finally find love?
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Smallville or any of their characters.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Lex/Amber (made up character)  
  
Author's Note: I just wrote this one up while thinking one day. I have two more chapters already written, but will not post until I get at least 6 reviews. Thanks! ~KERI~  
  
***********  
  
Amber Waters drove quietly through the everlasting cornfields of Smallville, Kansas. She had to get away from the bustling city life of Metropolis. She just wasn't happy. Her waitressing job was in shambles, her apartment was in a bad area, and there was no one she could count on, even just to talk. Amber had recently come to visit her only friend, a resident of Smallville, Lana Lang, her younger cousin. Lana suggested that Amber come and live with her and Aunt Nell, who was her late mother's sister. Amber had really thought about the proposition, it would be starting new, fresh. She accepted and that was how she ended up driving to Smallville in the early fall, passing abundant stalks of tall yellow. Amber came up upon the large farms of Smallville, having already passed the clearly visible sign, reading "Smallville, Kansas: Meteor Capitol of the World." She spotted the Lang farmhouse and parked her car out front. The unpacking was easy and Lana was always wonderful to talk to, even if she was 5 years younger and totally different than Amber. In personality, Amber was basically the same: caring, quiet, sweet, and understanding. But Amber wouldn't let just anyone walk all over her, probably because of living in Metropolis for so long. Plus, Amber looked a bit different than the dark-haired Lana. Amber had long auburn hair and sparkling green eyes, but was around the same size, probably an inch or two taller as Lana. Lana started school that Monday and Amber was left to be alone, while Nell went into town. Amber looked in the paper for a small job; she could earn a little extra money, maybe help Nell with the farm. But when she looked, all that was under the wanted ads was an inquiry for a secretary to the notorious Lex Luthor. That night, she talked to Lana about the job, Lana telling her to go for it and that Lex wasn't as bad as he seemed. Amber had to take Lana's word for it; she was usually a good judge in character anyways. So, the next morning, she called the number in the paper and set up an appropriate time to meet Mr. Luthor, that night at 5 o'clock.  
  
Mr. Luthor sat down exhaustedly in the large leather chair in his office at the manor. It was 4:30; he had to be done for the day. He decided to check his schedule to be on the safe side and noticed the interview with a Ms. Amber Waters. A secretary he thought then remembered the query for a secretary for the opening at his plant. He sat back at his computer, wanting to pull a few things up about Ms. Waters. He looked through numerous files on Amber. From, how her mother had died in a plane crash to how she had been working at a job as a waitress in Metropolis for the past few years. Then he noticed the maiden name of Amber's mother, Lang. He groaned, thinking that it would be another fairy princess, like the one already to be had in Smallville, Amber's cousin, Lana. He smiled to himself, "Maybe she is a Lana look-alike, and after all she is 21. You haven't even met her Lex, lets just talk to her first, see if she can speak for herself."  
  
Just then, Madeline came in, "There is a Ms. Waters here to see you, shall I send her in?"  
  
"Yes, Madeline," Lex replied going to take his seat.  
  
Amber approached the office cautiously, dusting her sparkly black pants and pulling her red sleeveless shirt down for one last time. She smoothed her hair then knocked on the large wooden door. "Come in," a masculine, confident voice replied. She cautiously opened the door, carefully walking over to the empty seat in front of his desk, looking at the handsome, expensively dressed, not to mention bald, billionaire that sat in front of her. His eyes scanned her, smiling. He held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Lex, Lex Luthor."  
  
Lex's eyes widened as he saw the beautiful, slim auburn-haired woman walk nervously to the seat directly in front him. He greeted her, grinning, waiting for her reply. "Hi, Mr. Luthor, I'm Amber Waters, I was wondering if you're still looking for a new secretary for Luthorcorp."  
  
He sensed the nervousness within her voice. "Why of course, Ms. Waters, do you think you are qualified?" Lex asked, scanning her flawless face.  
  
"I am pretty good at typing and I suppose I am pretty good with that kind of thing." He nodded.  
  
"Can you start tomorrow, Ms. Waters?" He smiled, which he rarely ever did for real.  
  
She smiled back, "Absolutely, Mr. Luthor. Under one condition…" "What's that?" he smirked, liking her personality already. "You don't ever call me Ms. Waters again. My name is Amber." 


	2. The Date

"Amber it is, but you will have to call me Lex," Lex stated matter-of- factly. She beamed, nodding. She is absolutely beautiful, Lex thought to himself. "Can I get your address, number, you know the 411, in case I need to get a hold of you for business." Lex said, putting extra-emphasis on the business part.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She took out a piece of paper and began to write. "I am staying at the Lang's, you probably know them right, Lana seems to like you a lot."  
  
Lex cocked his head, "Really, that is interesting. I will have to keep that in mind."  
  
"Yeah well I'll write the number down anyways." She finished the number and wrote a little note beside it: Only business? :) Amber handed Lex the note and walked out, smirking to herself.  
  
Lex smiled as she walked out and went back to his computer to put in her information. He began typing Amber Waters, and then looked at the phone number. He noticed the note beside the numbers. Is that really there or am I just seeing things Lex started. Only business? What would make a nice girl such as Amber write a note like that to me? I am Lex Luthor, she must've heard about me and my not-so-glorious rep, hmm, well maybe I could take advantage of that, she made the first move right. He went to his car and took a drive, Amber still fresh in his mind. He took out his cell phone and dialed the Lang residence. Someone picked up, "Hi, Lana speaking."  
  
"Hey Lana, this is Lex, is Amber there?" Lex replied.  
  
"Yeah, hold on Lex, I'll go get her." She said quietly.  
  
"Hello," A voice said into the phone. Amber knew it was Lex, she was just wondering why he had called.  
  
"Hey Amber, this is Lex." Lex stated. "Do you know what time to come in tomorrow, to the plant or even where it is?"  
  
"Actually no, I am glad you called. Will you give me the details?"  
  
"Sure, um, wait. Can I pick you up in the morning because I am going to the plant tomorrow. We could get breakfast or something." He said in that smooth, cool Luthor tone.  
  
"Like a date, Lex?" Amber questioned menacingly.  
  
"Yeah, so do you want to?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, absolutely…what time, Lex?" Amber smiled into the phone.  
  
"Seven, okay see you then. I've got to go, Bye!" Lex hung up the phone. Yeah, he thought to himself. I can't wait to see her tomorrow.  
  
Meanwhile, Amber walked to Lana's room. "Hey Lana, could I talk to you for a second. I hope I am not interrupting boding with you book time?"  
  
"Sure, I guess you got the job with Luthor right." Lana smiled.  
  
"You have no idea," Amber grinned. Lana jumped off the bed, very intent on listening to this gossip.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that, Amber?" Lana questioned, sort of knowing the answer already.  
  
"Well I went there and got the job sort of on the spot right. Then I wrote my address and number on a piece of paper, but before I did that Lex had said it was just for business. So after I scribbled my number on the paper, I wrote a little smiley face, then just business? Then he called and asked if he could pick me up for my first day tomorrow and we could get breakfast." Amber finally squeaked in delight.  
  
"Oh my god, Amber. You really did that, he did that. You are so confident and brave. I wish I could be like you. What time is it," She said glancing at her watch, "only nine, we have to go see Clark. You will like him and he is Lex's best friend and my age. Come on, lets go." With that, Lana grabbed her coat and smiled at Amber. Amber moved to get her coat from her room and they went out the door to the car. Amber got into the driver's seat and Lana entered the passenger's. Lana directed Amber to Clark's and Lana ran up to the door, once they arrived, Amber following slowly. Mr. Kent opened the door; "Mr. Kent is Clark at home?" Lana questioned.  
  
"Yeah he is in the loft. Your welcome to go see him if you want." He pointed into the direction of Clark's "Fortress of Solitude" as he called it. She bounded quickly to the barn; pulling Amber once she had passed her. They walked up a few wooden stares and noticed Clark, sitting and reading.  
  
"Hi Clark," Lana said quietly, sweetly. Amber could tell what went on between them, love. But, Lana had a boyfriend, so she swore to herself she wouldn't say anything.  
  
"Hey Lana…" He smiled.  
  
"This is my cousin, Amber. And boy, have we got a story for you." She laughed. I shrugged and he motioned for us to sit.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Amber." Clark held out his hand.  
  
"Same to you Clark." Amber took Clark's hand; he shook it firmly.  
  
"So about your story…then" Clark persisted. Lana snickered.  
  
"Well, lets just say it has to do your little friend Lex and my cousin here." Lana smiled and looked at me. "Amber has a date with Lex, Amber has a date with Lex."  
  
"Really," Clark looked amused. "Lex is a really good person, you're lucky." He smiled again.  
  
"Yeah he seemed really nice. Got any tips Clark, for me?" Amber said.  
  
"Um, Lex really likes people who speak their mind and don't take any crap from people and don't ask how I know this, but, he likes it when women where their hair up." He smirked.  
  
"I will keep that in mind…" Amber replied, pretending to be weirded out.  
  
"We had better be going now, we have to go pick out an outfit for Amber." Lana waved to Clark while getting up.  
  
"Yeah bye!" Amber said getting up as well.  
  
Clark waved then followed them down but went into his house. He picked up the phone and dialed Lex's private number, a voice answered, "Hey, Lex here."  
  
"Hey Lex, it's Clark." Clark said wondering what to say about Amber.  
  
"What's up Clark, isn't it past your bedtime?" Lex said jokingly.  
  
"Very funny Lex, but actually I just had a visit from a Ms. Lana Lang and her very attractive cousin, Amber. Could you possibly know her?" Clark mocked.  
  
"Oh God," Lex groaned, "Come morning everyone will know about Amber and I. But yeah, I guess you could say that I know her."  
  
Amber went to her closet and wondered what to wear tomorrow. Lana came in and tried to help her. They finally decided on a short red skirt, a low- cut short-sleeve black blouse, and thigh-high boots. "What a killer outfit, Amber," Lana announced.  
  
"It is, aint it," Amber replied. Then they both went there separate ways and into their beds. Amber closed her eyes, dreaming of Lex and his expensive suits and charming smile. The morning would come sooner than she thought. 


	3. Cream Cheese, Kisses, and Calls

The alarm was ringing loudly in Amber's ear as she pushed the button and fell out of bed. Her hair was still silky and shiny from last night's washing but she still had to get dressed and put on make-up before the long day ahead of her began. She put on her short red skirt and her shimmering black top. Then she tied her tall blacks boots up. Amber walked over to the bathroom and began to apply makeup: pink lip-gloss, sparkly black eyeliner, two coats of mascara, and a little bit of blush. For her last touch, she curled her hair and put it into a high ponytail, supposedly just how Lex liked it. The doorbell rang as Amber finished securing the rubber band. She heard menacing little Lana calling her name, though it was probably quite amusing to have Lex Luthor at her house, asking for her cousin. "Coming," Amber called walking gracefully down the stairs. She smiled at Lex and whispered, "I am going to get you Lana," into Lana's ear, while walking out the door chuckling. Amber then turned her attention to Lex, grinning at him. "So, seems like you're a morning person…"  
  
"I guess you could say that," Lex stated laughing. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Anything…know anywhere cool?" Amber asked.  
  
"Yeah I think so…" Lex said, opening the door to his flashy, silver car for Amber to get in.  
  
"I guess you were glad about my little note yesterday, then," Amber said snickering, after Lex had gotten into the car.  
  
"Pleasantly," he whispered softly into her ear. He smiled then pulled out of the Lang driveway. The drive was nice, quiet conversations about Smallville, Luthorcorp, Amber and Lex. They arrived at a small coffee shop called The Beanery, directly in the heart of the town of Smallville. Lex again opened her door, this time offering a hand to help Amber out. They walked hand in hand to the Beanery, striding to the counter. Lex ordered a coffee and a bagel with cream cheese; Amber ordered an iced mocha and a sesame bagel with cream cheese. The order came and they began to eat breakfast. Lex said under his breath, "God, the people here, don't know how to spread cream cheese on a bagel, all they know how to do is glob it on like they need to get rid of it." Amber laughed out loud and Lex laughed too.  
  
"Here," Amber said taking Lex's bagel and taking off some of the cream cheese with her fingers; licking them seductively, then giggling.  
  
Lex took the bagel back, "Perfect," he winked. "Lets pack this stuff up and eat it in the car, we have to be at the plant in a half an hour."  
  
"Sure," Amber said, gathering her food and drink. They shuffled back to the car, hands loaded. She closed her door, and no sooner, Lex sped away off to the plant. They approached the technological looking building, but instead of pulling around to the public lot, he pulled around back to a secluded, but well lit garage, obviously for him and his father. He then turned to her, grabbing her chin gently, pulling it towards his. Finally resulting in a lip-lock. He tasted so good, like wintergreen altoids or something, Amber thought to herself. She tasted so good, like mocha, he thought to himself. They pulled away only to get a breath of air, going back for more each time. The clock in his car struck eight and they had to be going.  
  
"Amber, before you go I want to thank you for a wonderful morning and here take this," he said handing Amber a cell phone, "just in case I need to contact you during the day or I don't want to bother the Lang's when I call, it's yours forever. My cell is the first number programmed in the phonebook and then your house. Bye!" He gave her a short kiss on the cheek and opened his door, she followed his lead. They waltzed into the office area, he showed her her desk, and then went off to check on progress. During the day, she couldn't stop thinking of him. He was everything she had ever wanted in a man. He was really sweet, handsome, charming, and very intellectual. She smiled to herself, and then began to type a weekly report.  
  
Lex walked around the plant like he knew everything and everyone within a mile radius, but the truth was that he was just think about her. Her being Amber Waters, just being in her presence was…intoxicating. The smell of her hair, the gentleness of her smile, her flawless face and body. The way she laughed and was so smart and funny. She was vibrant, alive, everything he needed. At lunch he picked up his phone and dialed Amber's number. "Hey Lex," she said seductively.  
  
"Hey babe," was his suave reply.  
  
"I like it when you call me that," she said quietly.  
  
"Then I will call you that more often…babe."  
  
"Ha…okay. So, what's on your mind, Lex?" She questioned.  
  
"You," He said collectively.  
  
"Really," Amber said amused, "Strange that you are on my mind too."  
  
"I have to go, babe. I will see you later, give you a ride home, okay." Lex said.  
  
"Sure, bye Lex." Amber hung up and smiled dreamily to herself, getting back to her typing. 


End file.
